User talk:Riku's Love
Images Hey there, I noticed you just uploaded some images to the wiki. The image policy states that fan-art or images not related to the wiki can't be uploaded to wiki space and instead they should be added via photobucket or imageshack. On the other hand, two of the images you uploaded are duplicates of images that already exist in the wiki (but with lower quality). Why don't you browse Category:Images next time before uploading something so you don't upload duplicate stuff? Any questions just ask, someone will gladly help you. Welcome to the wiki! -- 21:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes, I can be of some help. Do you want me to make it or do you wanna make your talk bubble? Also, where are you trying to make the talkbubble?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:12, September 20, 2009 (UTC) hey Heres some basic talk bubble info.: This is one guide made by a user here. It shows you how to make a basic talk bubble and talk bubbles with emotions. This shows you available character images from Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories.. This shows you available character images from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.. This link shows you the colors you can use with talk bubbles.. That should help some. If you need any help just ask!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Talk Bubbles well i was thinking if we were still talking about talk bubbles we could on my page and not Xiggie's --Riku's Love 22:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) sad thing im not going to be on for maybe two weeks --Riku's Love 22:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) sorry i kinda forget things fast sometimes and i would like...Riku and the quote... i didnt want to found Thanks --Riku's Love 22:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) kinda random but you like the outsiders by S.E Hinton ? --Riku's Love 23:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I liked that book. Anyways your talkbubbles are done! Here they are (thanks to SSC for fixing a minor coding problem): How To Use Normal Talkbubble type: Talk: Happy: Shocked: There ya go! Enjoy!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much. This is my first day here and its off to a great start and the reason i asked about the book is i am reading in reading. --Riku's Love 23:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC) cool want to go? --Riku's Love 23:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Already there. =P--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) thanks again see you in 2 weeeks Happy: i feel upset. --Riku's Love 23:06, September 21, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQ08dm21Gck hi I'm on & it's been 2 weeks --Riku's Love 16:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey good thanks. --Riku's Love 17:12, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Uh hello... no but i wanted to say hi --Riku's Love 23:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) goodnight people in AZ its almost 10 and im tired 7hrs last nit was not the best for me YAWN --Riku's Love 04:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) sure I'll be ur friend --Riku's Love 14:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yola! Hiya good--Riku's Love 03:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) TWILIGHT!!!! (<3 EDWARD CULLEN) hi Do You Want To Join? Helloooo Meeting hiya Hello and thanks a lot Heyyyy Hi Okay Re: Hi Re:Hi Goodmorning Hey Re:Heys Re:Hi PIE Hi... how's your day been?Sexy Zexy, Sexy Zexy, more fun than... a pillow fight o.O - ZexionThe 21:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) PS wanna join the irc... hey heyZakero1 15:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) waz up people i need friends =] free to talk to heyZakero1 15:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Friend Re:Hi! Re: hi Hello. Very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry about the late responce. You probably dont remember me. Check my talk page. I made a new file called Organization 13 but that is called sockpuppeting so I was nt allowed use this one. If you wish to contact me please use my new file. Thanks again for the random Greeting. (By the way, I actually am Irish!) Papou Boy 18:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) See? ^_^.Organization... XIV??! 18:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Dont worry, its grand! Just check the Papou Boy talk page. ^_^ Organization 13 15:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I can't! I can't go one after 12 o'clock... New Bubble! HEY! Hey RL! It's ZTG, can you change my name on your userpage to TLE? I changed my name :D -RARW! :Yay! How've you been? RAWR! Hey do you like Riku? I think he is cute in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days!ANX219 22:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) hey did you leave a message on my page asking if I could 'answer your question'? Oh,how the sea calls 00:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi hey Hello on KH Wiki Florida cool XD --Dustinchp 19:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Florida cool XD --Dustinchp 19:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Florida cool XD --Dustinchp 19:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) What's that?--Dustinchp 19:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'm there. :D Galexgan 00:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) So... Hey it's me! I heard it was your wikiversary. Happy very late wikiversary! here's a present hope you like it This Is The Heart[[User talk:CaelumLucisCaliga| In Its True Form]] 01:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Anyway, since you're my friend (or, at least, I consider you my friend) do you mind using my friend userbox? just type If you don't wanna, it's ok. But I'd like it if you did. IRC Re:IRC RE : hi of Memories Thank you~!(and nice to meet you) Organization XIII Orders Handle it? I can handle it ma'am! You can count on me! Monday Whats going on on Monday? The only thing I can think of thats going on is school. Wikiversary well than, I hope you and the wiki have a very good time together on Monday! Maybe you should advertise it.... IRC Hi, Riku's Love. What kind of issue are you having with IRC? Is it just trouble getting in? 04:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Guess what Guess what.... I have a surprise for you! A surprise for you for something very special! If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now wouldn't it! No, I won't do it! You will get your presant on Monday! Duties Well, I've already asked four users to join the Organization, do you want anymore, or do you want me to stop there? Happy Wikiversary! Happy Wikiversary! Your welcome! Your welcome, and I'm glad you like it! You would be amazed at what I can do slaving over a hot FotoFlexer! Time and other answers It probably took me 1 - 1/2 hours to make it. It would've took me less time, if Aurora, Jasmin, Alice, Kairi, Snow White, and Belle had transparent backgrounds. also, yes, I have e-mail, so I'll just enable it to where users can e-mail me. Re:Friends Heyy .}} Hey ^^ Hello hello. How goes the wiki-ing? Long time no chat. Good to hear, doing pretty great myself. BBS is awesome isn't it?? I do have a Facebook actually but I'm not allowed to add friends unless I know them in IRL, not that I'd want to add someone that I don't know anyway, no offense meant. Hey! Really? Wayfinder Ok, what color would you like it to be? Do you want it just in a tak bubble, or do you want it like I have it on my userpage? There, It's on! New Organization 13 Member Can you add my friend Deathlock1526 to the Organization? Yeah, on your Organization page. Just letting you know... To look herehttp://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Spread_this_to_other_Wikis. Hey RL =D I said Id leave sumin for ya so hey. Hope ur doin well and il talk to you soon. Why!? K, just makin sure, cause the new skin looks like crud! Glad you don't have to suffer! re: Hola Sorry, I can't today. I have a lot of assignments to do (but that doesn't stop me from logging in to the wikia, heheh) I'm very sorry, I forgot to reply since I was so busy last night :( Try to get a quality rest, otherwise you'll get sick eventually :/ Sorry, I can't today, either. I don't think I can log in to the IRC for awhile. Maybe I'll do it next Saturday. Sorry again. re:hi tests DDDD: Earlier today I have a biology test, and tomorrow there'll be a math test D: Luckily on Wednesday there's a school trip so I can actually stay up late tomorrow :D what about you?? Sorry for the late reply, I was on a school trip and my body is now literally breaking apart -_-" whaaa-? how come? who did that? (the new skin sucks, btw) wow why did he do that? :/ You should change your password or something. hang in there buddy, I know you'll make it. Well. the trip was fun, but right now I'm very tired and my body hurts pretty bad -.- I hope you're gonna be okay as well XD Maybe something that you won't easily forget? :/ College huh? I wanna go but I haven't decided which one I'm gonna take. The camping is tiring but it was fun XD ouch... hang in there :( you should get going then XD. Yeah! at least they're a lot better than homeworks XDD Hi Hi.--''Random!to a point!'' 21:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) RoxasXIIILK }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hey! You know RoxasXIIILK? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Hey RL srry I had to leave like that i was going to see saw 3d with a friend and I had to leave in a hurry. }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Lol! You're bored! ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ You're Mormon, too? What's going on here? LOL! Where do u live? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= I knew he might've, because u wouldn't of known that I was a Mormon till someone would've told you. I'm from New Zealand. We should probably go IRC so we don't get growled at, hah? ‎ }} Hey :P Urgent - Revote PRESENT }|— }}} |text= Hey RL! PRESENT!!!! I hope you like it. I didn't know exactly what to make for you so I just cleaned this riku pic stuck a better looking way to the dawn and stuck a heartless emblem and a cool cloud backround I made. Then for extra flair I added the font =D! ENJOY!!! }} http://img214.imageshack.us/img214/9415/85560685.jpg